Lego Avatar 2 lookie here it's a sequel
{DISPLAYTITLE:Fanon:LEGO Avatar: The Last Airbender 2}} ---- Author's note: This is an ongoing project. Anyone can contribute ideas for this, via my message wall, comments, chat, or forum. The name is also not officiated, so suggestions for a subtitle would be appreciated as well :) ---- | image = | caption = | creator = | genre = Lego video game Fantasy-adventure | rating = Everyone 10+ (ESRB) | country/language = Anywhere | chapters = 21 episode levels | wordcount = | run = | runtime = | director = Traveller's Tales | writer = SorcererSupreme21 | editor = | voices = Some voice actors will reprise their roles as their respective characters from the show, others will be archived audio from the show. | channel = Platforms: *Playstation 4, Playstation 3, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360, Xbox 1, Wii, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, 3DS XL, Microsoft Windows, OS X, Macintosh | prev = ''LEGO Avatar: The Last Airbender'' | next = LEGO The Legend of Korra | related = Avatar: The Last Airbender }} Lego Avatar: The Last Airbender 2 is the sequel to 's Lego ''Avatar: The Last Airbender'', centering around Book Three: Fire of Avatar: The Last Airbender, in which Team Avatar starts out in exile, infiltrates the Fire Nation, lead an ultimately failed invasion on the capital, accept Zuko into their group, and lead a daring assault on Ozai's airship fleet during Sozin's Comet while Zuko challenges Azula's crown and the Order of the White Lotus liberate the Earth Kingdom capital. Because the previous game had 40 total levels, it couldn't realistically include as much as I would've liked it to, but now as there are half that number of levels, there are a lot of new things in this game that were not introduced in the previous game. As usual, the consoles this will be available on include the PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Xbox 1, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Windows, and Mac. Gameplay Lego Avatar 2 still has the basic core components of any other Lego game; smashing things, collecting studs, finding minikits, solving puzzles, bashing enemies, and Story Mode and Free Play Mode levels. There is also a "character wheel", allowing the player to select other playable characters, weapons, and elements (if playing as an Avatar) and, if in FPM or the hub, play as any unlocked and bought character in the roster. Open world Unlike the previous game, in which you can access the entirety of the world (except for the Fire Nation, which was blocked by a blockade of warships guarding attempts to get in), the hub in this game is the Fire Nation, with some of Ba Sing Se (and surrounding areas) only available when unlocked. The main areas labeled include *Fire Nation capital city **Royal palace **Royal plaza **Capital city prison **Mai's mansion **Great Gates of Azulon **Capital City harbor *Boiling Rock *Ember Island **Ozai's beach house **Ember Island Theater *Fire Fountain City *Fire Nation bazaar *Shu Jing *Hama's town *Yon Rha's town *Crescent Island *Roku's Island *Black Cliffs *Beach cave *Ba Sing Se **Outer wall **Jasmine Dragon **Surrounding fields and plains *Yu Dao (pending) Characters Levels The Awakening Characters: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Hakoda, Bato, The Duke, Pipsqueak Locations: Captured ship Enemies: Firebenders and soldiers The Headband Characters: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph Locations: Beach cave, Fire Nation school Author's note: I would have included Hide as a boss, but as Aang did not throw a single punch, their "fight" would more likely appear in a cutscene. I would prefer it that way, anyway. The Painted Lady Characters: Katara, Painted Lady, Aang, Sokka, Toph Locations: Jang Hui, Factory Enemies: Fire Nation police Boss: Mung (3 hearts) Sokka's Master Characters: Sokka, Piandao, Fat, Katara, Aang, Toph Locations: Shu Jing, Piandao's castle Boss: Sokka (8 hearts), Piandao (8 hearts) Author's notes: 1. The boss battle goes two ways; you get to fight each other. This style was used in Lego Star Wars: The Video Game, and it seems to be the fittest, as Sokka and Piandao dueled alone. I guess you could say it was a "dual duel" (ba-dum *tss*). 2. Katara, Aang, and Toph are only playable in the first act, where they are extinguishing the fires caused by the meteors. The Beach Characters: Zuko, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Chan, Ruon-Jian, Team Avatar Locations: Ember Island, Hot springs Boss: Combustion Man (3 hearts) More will be added, so don't fret. }}